One Furry Halloween
by MedicineMan426
Summary: One of the most spookiest holidays of the year, Halloween. But who says its only restricted to only one Planet. Why cant it be Universal?


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! DESPITE THE FACT THAT I AM A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATE SO I'M SORRY! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING SO SORRY ABOUT THAT TOO! I thought though that in celebration of this holiday, I decided to write not only my first holiday based story, but my first ever OneShot. or OneShots because this is going to be a two part story. What this is basically going to be about is the perspective of Halloween between two of our familiar characters, Jordan and Sophia. I was gonna make one of Ratchet or include Ratchet in this but I tried putting reality into effect and decided not to do that. But the first OneShot will be Sophia's perspective and possibly tomorrow will be Jordan's. But before I move on, I do wanna thank jimmieholland4 for adding me to his favorites, your support is appreciated.**

 **I do hope you enjoy these Oneshots. This is my first time doing this and feel free to review, favorite, or follow, any feedback is much appreciated. Also do read my other stories if you wish.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Any locations or species in this story do belong to Insomniac games. I only own some characters and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Kyzil Plateau Home for Children  
**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **11:00pm Local Time**

 **Sophia**

Halloween. A time of the year where adults can decorate their houses with Jack O Lanterns, spiders, and blood stained porches. While the children can dress up as scary monsters, goblins, or demons. Or perhaps their favorite super heroes or characters, Captain Qwark for example. And they will all go out trick or treating and load their candy bags with teeth rotting chocolates and sweets.

The Orphanage of Veldin was ready for this tradition as all the kids inside dressed up in costumes provided by the staff, or ones they created themselves. They were all gathered in the dining room to get prepared, while the 6 year old Lombax Sophia was getting her treat bag ready to head out with the other kids. She saw her Markazian friend Sarah, and five of her friends step into a large cardboard box, decorated with such detail that it resembled a Leviathan. She was going to walk over to them and see what this strange outfit was, but decided to ignore them and let them get ready. The Lombax walked over to the dining room table and sat there, waiting for one of the staff members to call the children out that they were going. But she soon started getting deep in her thoughts, about her childhood, and her past, leading all the way up to this day. But she failed to notice the approaching box of cardboard behind her and was startled by the voice from inside. "Boo!" a voice said from inside.

"AH!" she yelped.

Laughter could now be heard from inside the costume, so the scared Lombax took a closer look and saw that her Markazian friend was the leader of the whole group, and the one who scared the pants off her. "That's not funny!" the girl said with anger as she hit the side of the fake Leviathans head.

"It was actually kinda funny" Sarah replied while chuckling.

Sophia clearly didn't find this amusing and simply sat back on the table to engage in her thoughts again, but was interrupted once again by her friend."Oh cmon it was just a joke." Sarah said, getting no reply from the Lombax. She observed her and saw that she was in a deep depression, and from what she has talked about, she knew what her problem was. She sat down next to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to stop living in the past like this. If you keep thinking about your parents like this, all of the fun and happiness in your life will get sucked right out of you. You wont be fun anymore. So cmon, Its Halloween, please try not to be such a downer tonight." Sophia turned her head and start to slowly smile. "See, your getting the Idea. But how come your not in a costume yet?" Sarah got up from the table and looked at her.

She saw that the Lombax was just in her flower pj's like she always was. But as she looked at her, she was trying to think of a costume, until..."I got it!" Sarah picked up her friend and carried her into the girls living quarters. "What are you doing, put he down!" the Lombax commanded. The Markazian walked over to the Lombax's bed, which was conveniently placed next to her friends bed and set her down. Sarah walked over to her friends personal chest and looked inside it for any kind of pants. She found some blue jeans and tossed it towards the girl "Here put these on." she asked. The Lombax did what she was commanded and slowly took her pajama pants off and put the new ones on. As she was doing that, the Markazian was looking deeper and deeper into the drawer for anything she could wear for an alternative shirt, but had no luck. "Aaah there's nothing good in here." she said as she closed the chest. "I'll go look through my things to see if I can find something."

"I don't think any of your shirts will fit me."

"I bet I have something in here that will. Maybe I'll find something I had when I was younger."

She started going through her own things this time and picked up a plain red shirt she wore last year, but saw that she has clearely overgrown it. "This looks like your size." Sarah said as she held the shirt out to the little Lombax. Sophia saw that it did indeed look like a shirt that would fit and proceeded to put it on. Once she got the collar to fit over her head, she looked down at herself and saw it was the perfect size. While also getting a confirmation from her friend "Perfect!" she said.

"And what am I suppose to be?"

"Don't you see. Your a Lombax."

"And what so nice about that?"

"Uh helloooooo! Your a rare species. I bet everyone's going to think your in costume."

"But I'm not."

"Exactly. Its the perfect outfit."

"But what about that guy they always talk about that lives up in that round house."

"Its a garage actually. But people think he's the only one of his kind. That's why this is perfect."

"Well. I guess if people will believe this is a costume. This is fine with me."

Sophia and Sarah walked back outside and the Markazian regrouped with her friends and placed the head of the Leviathan costume back on herself. But as Sophia was walking out, one of the staff members of the place walked out and announced to everyone that it was time. "Alright kids, were gonna go out now and start trick-or-treating." the lady staff member said.

 _2 minutes later..._

All the children grabbed small plastic bags and walked down towards a small community where they did most of their trick or treating. With Sophia being the guide of her friends, seeing that they didn't really think the whole make holes for the eyes part through when they were making the costume, she guided them down the hill and up to their first house. they slowly walked up the stairs and Sophia decided to knock on the door, seeing that her friend was holding a very large bag to account for all of her friends behind her. As the door opened, they saw that a female Cazar was waiting on the other side. "Trick or treat!" they yelled, but Sophia was the quietest among the group due to her shyness towards people. The Cazar was very happy to see all of these kids in these interesting costumes. But she found Sophia's to be more interesting. Feeling how real her fur was, and overall how real she looked, but didn't say she was real and just told her it was a really neat costume. The lady gave them their candy, which was some kind of chocolate and they walked down the stairs and onto their next house. "Told ya." Sarah said to her Lombax friend.

"I just don't think I like being someone I'm not."

"Don't worry. Everyone knows your real. And this is only for one night."

 _1 hour later..._

The entire group of kids were now heading back to the orphanage with all of their bag filled candy. Sophia definitely was among the most popular costumes on the list, with Sarah and her gang being second. But all of the kids were tired and they all regrouped in the dining room ready for bed. Right?

Wrong!

as part of the facilities rules when it comes to trick or treating. The children had to hand over all of that candy to be shared with everyone else. They knew that they all had to share their little wealth and since some kids got more than others. The staff all agreed to this little rule, no matter how cruel it sounded and lined all the kids up one by one. Sarah, Sophia, and her group decided to be last on this list. As each child dumped all of their candy into a very large bowl, Sophia stood there with absolute confusion, seeing that this was her first Halloween. Why would all of these kids mix their candies in with others? How will they know whats theirs and what isn't. Sophia wanted to know what was going on and turned to her friend. "What are they doing?" she asked. Sarah was a little thrown off by this, seeing that her friend didn't know about the rule they had when it came to trick or treating. But at the same time if she did tell her, she didn't want to break her furry little heart. But she had to say something.

"Uhh, do you know what there doing?"

"No."

"Well...you see..." Sarah put her mouth up to the Lombax's ear and explained the rule to her, which caused her eyes to shoot wide open.

"THEY-!" as she was about to scream out something, the Markazian put her hand over her friends mouth and started to calm her down. Once she was quiet, she released her hand and heard her whisper "Why would they do this!?" she whispered.

"Its the rules." she whispered back.

"And they didn't bother telling me!?"

"They told all of us a week before this. you were there with me."

"Did you even pay attention?"

"Well sooorry that I was still thinking about my parents!"

"Well...that's the rules."

The line was starting to get thinner and thinner until Sophia was finally next. "Alot of people really loved your "Costume" tonight." the female staff member said to the Lombax. She then grabbed Sophia's stash of candy. But felt that the Lombax's grip on the bag was much stronger and it quickly turned into a tug of war between them. "Please let go of the bag." she commanded. But the Lombax resisted and pulled the bag away "NOO!" she yelled "You cant do this! Why do we have to share!? We all got candy didn't we!? sure some of us got more than others. But that doesn't mean we all have to share. Its not fair!"

"Cmon your one of the sweetest kids in this place. You'll understand why. now just slowly give the bag to me and-" the staff member tried to slowly place her hand on the bag, but the Lombax started running away from her "I wont let you!" she yelled. She quickly ran down a hallway and saw that to her left was the girls bathroom. That luckily has a door that locks from the inside She quickly ran through the door slammed it closed behind her then quickly turned the lock. She then hopped up onto the toilet seat and heard knocking on the door "Cmon don't be like this." she heard through the door, hearing that it was a male staff member this time.

"IF I CANT HAVE IT, NO ONE CAN!" Sophia yelled back.

While the staff were trying to figure out a way to open the door, She brought the bag up onto the seat with her and started unwrapping one piece of candy at a time and ate it as fast as she could.

 _1 hour later..._

with no more candy to consume. Sophia slowly got off the seat, unlocked the door and opened it. She saw that multiple staff members, male and female were standing outside the door waiting for her. She handed them the candy wrapper filled bag. She then stood there and waited for what her punishment will be, but instead just saw one of the members point to the girls bedroom and Sophia slowly walked there and straight to bed.

 _The next morning..._

Sophia lied in bed, sick as a dog and on the verge of vomiting for the third time. She quickly felt her cheeks puff up and she brought a small garbage can up to her mouth and unloaded another pile of chewed up and digested candy into it. When she was finally done barfing, she lowered the bin by her bed and continued to lay there. But she heard footsteps coming from the bedroom door and saw that it was her Markazian friend, and beside her was a younger looking male Cazar that she recognized was the Orphanages doctor. They both walked over to Sophia's bed and the doctor got on one knee and put the back of his hand on the Lombax's forehead, seeing that it felt warmer than what it usually should be. "Your starting to get a fever." the Cazar said.

"I still cant believe you ate all that candy." Sarah said to Sophia.

"So what?"

"Didn't you think that this would happen to you."

Sophia only nodded at her. But what she did next was push the sheets off her torso and proceed to take off the red shirt that her friend gave her. "Here." Sophia said as she held the shirt out to the Markazian.

"Nah, you can keep it. Besides, it does fit you."

Sophia will remember this and she put the shirt back on herself and placed the covers back on herself. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Well I don't mean to interrupt but I must get you up to the hospital wing and get you better." The Doctor spoke up. Both the Lombax's looked at him, but Sophia knew she had to go up there and she put her arms out and the doctor lifted her up. Sophia wrapped his arms around his neck to hold on and as the Doctor was walking out of the room, Sarah asked him something and caused him to stop in his tracks. "Is she gonna be okay?" the Markazian said worryingly.

The Doctor turned to her. "Of course. With a little medicine and some rest, she'll be back on her feet by tomorrow."

"Okay, good to know."

As the Doctor was now walking down the hallway and into the empty dining room, Sophia started to talk, but rested her head on his shoulder to rest a little bit. "What does it matter if I get better? I'm being punished anyways."

"Actually your not."

"What do you mean?" she asked, now raising her head to look at him.

"I talked with the others and we all agreed that what you going through right now is punishment enough."

Sophia smiled after hearing this and rested her head on his shoulders again. "Thank you."

"Your welcome..But this is the last time. No more free passes. You have to learn what happens when you do bad things."

"Okay I understand."

"Good."

The Doctor now carried the sick Lombax up the stairs, down a hall and into the empty Hospital wing, where she indeed rested for the whole day with the Doctor watching over her.

When it comes to the staff in the orphanage. The Doctor was. Actually. Is, the only person Sophia actually likes. He takes care of her, worries about her health and safety and gotten her out of trouble four times so far. But, he is a Doctor. So it all fits together.

* * *

 **There is Sophia's perspective of this. So tomorrow I will possibly upload the next and final OneShot of this and next week you can expect an update to Worlds United.**

 **I do hope you enjoy these Oneshots. This is my first time doing this and feel free to review, favorite, or follow, any feedback is much appreciated. Also do read my other stories if you wish.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
